


Don't Call Me Princess

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Requested, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my darling friend who was having a bad day and wanted some Pydia smut to brighten up her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Princess

Oh god she was about to die. She just knew it.

Lydia, Peter, Scott and Derek were face to face with three Berserkers.

Lydia could feel death in her bones, she knew someone was going to die and she was very sure that it was her. “Please tell me that we can survive this.” Lydia requested of her companions as she hide behind them.

“Don’t worry honey, I’m a creature of habit, survival is what I do.” Peter said with a sly smile.

“I am not your honey, don’t ever call me that again.” She punched him in the back.

“Could you two not flirt right now? We are kind of in the middle of something!” Derek said as he charged down the school hallway towards one of the Berserkers.

Scott wolfed out into his Alpha form standing somewhat in front of Peter, who was protecting Lydia, to fight off the oncoming Berserker, “Get her out of here!”

Peter nodded to Scott as he pushed Lydia back out of the hallway. “Come on, princess time to get you somewhere safe.” He picked her up cradling her in his arms.

“Don’t call me princess.” She glared wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

His wolf speed quickly brought them to the opposite side of the school where they quickly hid in an empty classroom on the second floor.

He set her down gently, only to have his eyes catch hers and a whiff of her perfume tickle his nose. God she was beautiful and he knew it. He had known it for a few years now.

Peter’s ears perked at the sound of battle coming from a floor below, however his ears tuned into the sounds of the third Berserker that had followed them. He went to the door peeking out the small window, the Berserker wasn’t in sight yet but he was coming.

“Shit.” He said aloud.

“What..?” Lydia looked at him with panic in her eyes.

He turned back to Lydia from the doorway. His eyes focused on a small supplies closet behind them, and he thought, _there._

He walked towards Lydia with that look in his eyes that made her cautious. As he inched towards her she backed up unknowingly towards the supply closet.

“Peter what is it? what are you doing?” She could feel herself bumping into the desks behind her. Lydia found her back straighten against the front of the door.

“Lydia…” He whispered ever so softly. His hands gently but firmly cupped her face pulling it towards his and within a split second his lips were on hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock. The furor of his lip movement put Lydia in a temporary trance. Every part of her wanted to pull away but she wouldn’t. His lips were far too delicious.

His hand trailed from her cheek down to her arm hooking around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Her ear tuned into the sound of the door creaking open behind her. She pulled away to look him in the eyes when he had a stupid smile of triumph on his face.

“Sorry about this.” Peter pushed Lydia into the supply closet closing it on her and locking it.

Lydia stood there in a stupor. Confusion furrowed in her eyebrows. When she finally realized what happened she started banging against the door. “PETER YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW.”

“Sorry honey gotta keep you safe!” He said as he left the room to go and meet the Berserker that had been hunting them.

“AND I AM NOT YOUR HONEY.” She yelled through the door to an empty room.

She huffed and folded her arms. _Damn him_ she thought.

How could she have let him do that to her? Trick her like that. How dare he do that to her of all people! She started to pace in a small circle in the supply closet.

Lydia knew that he put her in here for her own protection but the way he went about it was just ridiculous. He could have just asked her to get in the closet and hide. He didn’t have to trick her, and he certainly didn’t have to kiss her.

 _But that kiss though…_ she thought. Her fingers feathered over her lips. The taste of him still lingered on them. She smiled thinking about it.

She remember then that it was Peter who kissed her. Her eyebrows furrowed once again.

 

Down the hall Peter was being thrown into the lockers by a Berserker. Derek and Scott finally were able to come to his aid after disposing of their own Berserkers.

“Need a little help?” Scott asked.

“I’ve got him on the ropes.” Peter huffed ragged.

Within minutes they were able to finally take out the Berserker.

Covered thick with blood they all sat on the floor for a moment when Scott realized Lydia was not with Peter. “Where is Lydia?” He asked.

Peter gave a shit eating grin, “I locked her some place where she would be safe. She probably hates me right now.”

“Doesn’t she always hate you?” Derek asked.

Peter agreed with Derek’s point.

Peter showed Derek and Scott where Lydia had been kept and the moment he opened the door she punched him square in the face.

“Hmph.” Lydia walked out of the room and down the hallway and back out to her car.

 

Lydia sat on her bed, now comfy and cozy in her pajamas, eating a slice of apple pie. Her mind would drift back and forth reliving that kiss. When her fork finally dropped out of her hand she realized what she had been thinking about, “Oh for heaven’s sake girl, it wasn’t even that good of a kiss.” She picked her fork back up and shoved a hunk of pie in her mouth.

After a few minutes she found herself thinking about it again. In a fit of discouragement she put her plate to the side, and decided to get some answers. She got off her bed, threw her hair up in a bun and slipped on her flip-flops. Keys in hand she went to her car and took off down the road to the place she would find answers: Peter Hale’s apartment.

 

She knocked rapidly on the door, folding her arms in wait.

The locks of the door began to unlock and she focused on the door with a glare.

The door swung open revealing Peter Hale dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Lydia’s mouth fell open at the sight before her. She couldn’t help but look him up and down. _He was fit and fine._

“Why are you dressed like that?” She asked him, but her thoughts couldn’t help but think _‘did he know I was coming is he doing this to mess with me?’_

Peter’s eyebrows raised in question, “I just got out of the shower Lydia. How else do you expect me to wash off all that Berserker blood?” His eyes squinted. He knew something was on her mind and he was sure what it was but he wanted to play with her a little more. “Lydia? What are you doing here, come to punch me in the face again?” Peter leaned against the frame of his door.

“I’ve come for answers. Why did you kiss me?” She tightened her glare on him.

“I was going to my death, it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He smiled triumphantly once again.

She grumbled angrily at his response.

“What?” He shrugged.

“You are such an arrogant loathsome ass.” She spewed.

“Oh Lydia, don’t say such words you’ll turn me on.” He grabbed himself through the towel. His statement was false though because he was already turned on.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes in disgust. “How anyone can be within your presence for more than five minutes astounds me.”

“Well you have been standing here talking to me for-“ He looked at the clock on his wall, “-six minutes so you must be quite astounded with yourself.” He gave her a clever grin.

She gave him a sarcastic half smile.

“I am leaving now.” She stated.

“Fine go right ahead, I’m not stopping you.” Peter waved his hand towards the exit.

“Thanks for nothing.” Lydia said walking down the hall.

“Oh you are more than welcome honey.” He said in a singsong type voice just to make her blood boil.

Her fists clenched tight. She couldn’t stop herself from turning on her heel and marching right back to him, “How many times have I told you not to call me-“

Peter grabbed her by the arm yanking her inside his apartment, closing his front door by lifting Lydia on his hips and shoving her against it. He couldn’t take it anymore and frankly neither could Lydia. Verbally and out right Lydia would never ever admit she had any type of feelings for Peter Hale but deep down in the very bottom of her heart she wanted him.

His lips were already on her mouth, hot and heavy with lust.

His mouth moved from her lips down to the curve and nape of her neck. His heart was beating so fast and almost out of his chest. Lydia’s chest felt like it was going to explode with the rest of her body. This moment was the result of a lot of built up sexual tension, unanswered desires and a very long time coming.

Peter hooked his arms under Lydia safely so he could carry her from the door to his bed without her falling off his hips.

The fact that Peter’s entire apartment was pitch dark just added to the mood. He never really liked places that had a lot of light. Lydia always chalked it up to the fact that he was a “creature of the night”.

Lydia entire body was shaking. Was she scared? Or was she just that excited? She was unsure but she went with the sexual flow of things.

Peter laid her out on his bed with extra care. He dipped his fingers under the elastic waistband of Lydia’s pajama pants and started to pull them down. He kissed along her hip bone and further down the more he tugged at her pants until they were completely off her and on the floor. The towel around his waist finally fell to the floor and he was erect and rock hard, but it was no surprise. He had been from the moment he saw Lydia standing at his front door.

He worked his way back up her legs and buried his head right between them. She smelled heavenly and tasted extremely delicious.

His tongue lapped up every inch of her already wet folds.

Lydia’s hands reached down, her fingers wrapping tightly in his short hair. She pushed his head deeper between her legs begging him to keep going.

Peter continued licking and loving his way between Lydia’s legs. She couldn’t help but throw her head back and moan. When her back began to arch, Peter knew it was time to stop with the foreplay and get right to what they both wanted.

As he came up from between her legs Lydia noticed that Peter’s mouth was shiny with her fluids. She couldn’t help but be more turned on. She brought his head closer to her and started to lick his mouth clean before she started to kiss him again.

Deep in Peter throat he fought a growl, his hungered growl that wanted to just lose control and fuck the hell out of Lydia.

Before he could pull his lips away from Lydia’s, her arm was already shoved between their bodies grabbing a hold on his cock, stroking and massaging the head before she put it right between her legs, fitting it right inside her.

She was so tight and just like a dream as he slid inside her. His whole body filled with goosebumps again. Lydia’s eyes fluttered, her mouth hanging open with a moan on her lips.

He pushed down slowly and deeply until he couldn’t anymore. He could feel the goosebumps on Lydia’s skin now. He began to thrust ever so slowly, savoring each little noise of pleasure that came out of Lydia’s mouth.

Her arms wrapped around his back bringing him tight against her body.

He thrust faster and faster. Her fingers began to dig claw marks in his back, which set him on the fast track to come.

Harder, harder and deeper he went. Lydia’s hands slipped down and gripped against his ass pushing him deeper inside of her. She was so close.

Before they both came, Peter flipped her over on top of him. He wanted to come watching her ride him.

Her messy red locks fell over her face in a gorgeous way. His hands were on her hips guiding her along with his movements that would soon make him come. Lydia bounced and rode against him. She began to tighten around him even more. Her hands found their way to her breasts fondling them.

Watching her play with her nipples made Peter hungry for them. He needed them to be in his mouth. He sat up quickly and buried his face between her breasts sucking on her nipples. Lydia cradled his head tightly against her chest.

Her back began to arch once again. She was going to come any second. “Peter…”

He pulled his gaze from her chest looking directly face to face deep into her eyes. “Lydia.” He said breathless.

“I’m gonna-“ she moaned, “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too. Come for me Lydia.” Peter said before burying his tongue in her mouth.

Her moans of culmination were muffled by Peter’s mouth on hers. Peter pulled his mouth away from hers a second later as he came inside her. He moaned and held her body tight against his, soaking in the feeling of her skin on his as he came.

They both fell backwards onto the bed, breathless and smiles on their faces.

“That was-“ Peter panted. “Unexpected” Lydia finished his sentence.

“No I was going to say incredible.” He corrected her. Lydia could feel herself blushing.

Peter rolled out from under her and stood, stretching. Lydia laid on the bed admiring his backside. She always did love staring at how glorious his ass was.

“Where are you going?” Lydia asked.

Peter turned back to her, “To shower-“ He leaned down to the bed and grabbed her by the ankles pulling her towards him, “and you’re coming too Princess.” She glared at him, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess??” “As many times as you want, or would you rather prefer me calling you ‘My Queen’?” He picked her up in his arms and carried her across the room and into the bathroom, Lydia couldn’t help but giggle.

“That sounds better, but if you call me that in front of anyone else I will punch you in the face again.” Lydia warned him as he sat her down on the floor.

Peter put his hand over his heart, “Promise.” He turned the shower knob turning on the water, “So, My Queen, how about I fuck you in the shower??”

Lydia bit her lip playfully and winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut smut smutty smut.


End file.
